


you had me at hello

by houseofskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Corellia, Corellian Fashion Scene, Fluff, Lando is a little stuck up and Han is endeared by it, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slow Dancing, Space Shenanigans, Swearing, Walks On The Beach, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, glitz and glamour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofskywalker/pseuds/houseofskywalker
Summary: Lando Calrissian is a holomodel who is invited along with his father, a ship manufacturing mogul, to launch the start of the Festival of Love in his hometown. Cue Han Solo, a run-of-the-mill pickpocketer, who becomes young Lando's saviour and the biggest thorn in his side. But even roses have thorns, and will this particular scruffy rose win Lando's heart?





	you had me at hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys meet for the first time. It goes ... marginally well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first HanLando fic. Loosely based on one of my headcanons, the premise is basically Han and Lando falling in love in sultry Tyrena, which would be the space equivalent of Miami. Enjoy!

Tyrena, colloquially known as the ‘pearl of Corellia’, was a riverside city which hosted attractions such as the underground entertainment complex of Groola’s Palace, the Agrilat Swamps, and of course, the Golden Beaches. Every sentient being in the Core Worlds, perhaps even the whole galaxy, wished to retire to those illustrious sands, gleaming gold under Corellia’s star. It shone from afar, attracting royalty and lucky peasants alike, and anyone living near this natural wonder should count themselves lucky.

And yet, Lando didn’t understand all the fuss.

He rested his arms on the balustrade, burying his chin in his elbow as he gazed out at the sparkling sea. Starlight made it glitter like a kaleidoscope of blues, ranging from soft sky blue to sharp indigo which made his eyes hurt. There weren’t as many revellers on its beaches as usual—most tourists were concentrated in the city, where beginnings of the festival’s parade could be found. Lando’s family float was simply a Corellian Nightshift, a first-class cruiser, the best their ship manufacturing plant had churned out in years and another world wonder in itself. It could often be seen streaking across Tyrena’s skies, giving passage to Corellians and other Core civilians in and out of Corellia. Lando watched as one zoomed across the waters, prompting oohs and aahs from the bystanders. He’d been a passenger on many of those. He wondered how it would feel like to _pilot_ one …

A hand fell on his shoulder, shocking him out of his daydreams. He shifted to look behind him, and the wizened face of his father came into view. “Oh, hey, da.”

Lindo Calrissian smiled, showing off a golden canine. “What’s wrong, slapper? You should be getting dressed.”

“I needed some fresh air,” said Lando. “And there’s no fresher air than that of Tyrena.”

“Can’t disagree,” he conceded. “But you should still hurry. We need to do some shopping before evening dawns. Gotta look our best for the mayor.”

Lando groaned and listlessly leaned across the railing. “Do I _have_ to go? I’d rather take part in the ground celebrations.” His friends could be in attendance. The ones who hadn’t left for the Academy, at least.

“Lando, this is an amazing opportunity. The mayor thought us fit to launch the festival, and this could give us the boost our company needs. We’re the last independent contractors on Corellia, and the Empire’s been blocking our leg of the trade spine for a year now. We’re in hot waters, son.”

“And everyone will want a photo op with me,” Lando added, sighing.  
  
“You can’t blame a businessman for cashing in on their son’s fame.”

Lando smiled crookedly. “Nah. I get it.”

Lindo pulled out a blue cape out of nowhere and draped it over Lando’s spindly shoulders. “Here you go. As flowy as Tyrena’s sea, but bluer. You’ll be the star at the parade tonight.”

Lando grinned and tucked it closer around him. He rubbed the material between his fingers, and surely, the silk flowed over his skin like water. “Thanks, da.”

“Pack a bag, son. We’ll be out for a while.”

* * *

 

Lando adjusted the strap across his shoulder as he followed his father into the market square. CorSec agents patrolled the area alongside stormtroopers, resulting into a strange amalgamation of foreign security heavily rebuking civilians on one side, and their home officers giving directions to tourists on the other. Lando tried not to pull a face as he passed them. He held a distaste for both factions.

The square hosted a number of stalls run by both natives and foreigners, who would touch down on Tyrena for the weekend and sell wares before packing up and flying back to their homeworlds with their earnings. Tyrena was a hotbed for criminal activity, also—back-alley dealings, pirates selling their stolen and smuggled goods to unwitting customers, etc. The unsavoury activities in Tyrena was a custom so entrenched in Tyrena’s culture, that not even the exasperated stormtroopers could stop it entirely. Lando had resigned himself to owning a pirated tablecloth or two. It brought him a small measure of vindication to be an unknowing accomplice (well, sort of) to a pirate’s rebellion against Imperial authority. He _really_ didn’t like the stormtroopers, and how they swarmed his homeworld’s otherwise beautiful landscapes like a plague of black-and-white pests.

One of them eyed him as he passed, and Lindo subtly pushed him ahead. Lando took the hint and picked up speed. He wasn’t feeling a random search today.

“A hat,” Lindo mused, as they melted into the crowd. “I need a hat.”

“Da, you got dozens of hats.”

“Well, I need another. I ain’t got looks like yours to coast me through tonight, son.”

“ _Da_ ,” Lando complained.

Lindo clapped his back. “Sorry, sorry. Your old man just likes embarrassing you.”

Lando pouted, but it shifted into a smile. He could never stay mad at his dad for long. “Well. Let’s find you a blasted hat, alright?”

“ _Language_ , Lando. A gentleman does not speak that way.”

Lando sighed and ran after his dad when the man decided to take a jerky turn left. They came upon a stall filled to the brim with hats in all shapes and colours, manned by a grinning Rodian. “ _Sirs!_ What a lovely day for some hat shopping, aye?”

“I couldn’t agree more!”

Lando rolled his eyes, realising his dad was lost to the world for the next twenty minutes or so, and turned to the neighbouring stall. Jewellery draped across black sculptures, catching the starlight in their inset crystals. He picked up a hand mirror and bared his teeth, checking for any food bits remaining. He’d brushed his teeth thoroughly that morning, not to mention the special mouthwash imported from Coronet, but it never hurt to check—wait.

He narrowed his eyes at his reflection. What was that guy doing … ? A tall brunette man, dressed in neutral, civilian clothing was hovering behind his dad, reaching for his pocket—

He gasped. _Not on my watch!_

Angrily, Lando stomped towards him. He grabbed his elbow and roughly turned him around. The man’s face melted into shock at the sight of him, and despite being a couple inches shorter, Lando crowded in his face. “ _Thief!_ What do you think you’re doing, huh, pick-pocketing _my_ dad?”

“Uh …”

“Don’t you ‘uh’ me! Shouldn’t you be a little respectful of the date? It’s the festival of _love_ , buddy, why couldn’t you do it next week?”

The man opened his mouth to retort, but Lando continued, speaking over him, “All my dad wanted was to buy a _hat_ , and you scoundrel just had to get your grubby hands all over his wallet! Why can’t you let him buy a hat in peace!”

It was a wonder that his father hadn’t noticed the commotion yet. A glance over the scoundrel’s shoulder made Lando sigh—Lindo Calrissian was still ankle-deep in bartering for a feathery showgirl bonnet. He turned back to the pick-pocketer, and crossed his arms, scowling. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself?”

“You’re cute,” he blurted out.

“No, I’m Lando,” said Lando automatically, before his eyes widened. “I mean, wait … what?” Was he trying to _flirt_ his way out of this?

The man grimaced and Lando distantly thought that he must be going for a confident smirk, but it came across as rather nervous. “Hiya, Lando. The name’s Han. I didn’t realise that was your dad, sorry ‘bout that.”

“Well, duh. We don’t know each other.”

“Let’s change that. There’s no need to involve the authorities, is there?”

“Look.” Lando shook his head, trying to get his thoughts in order. This man— _Han_ —jumped topics as frequently as a Corellian frog jumped on lily pads. “You better apologise to my dad right now, you hear? I won’t call the secs, then.” He would never call the _troopers._

Han pouted. “Fine. But you know, a guy’s gotta eat.”

“Why can’t the guy sell his wares like everyone else here?” 

“Oh, please. As if _you_ have worked a day in your life.”

Lando gasped. The _nerve_! “I’m a _holomodel_! That’s pretty hard work, despite what everyone else thinks!” He has had that kind of attitude to his career from many. Granted, this Han guy didn’t actually know, but it still stung. 

An actual smirk grew on Han’s face. “Ah, it clicks. I’ve seen you in the magazines. Leaning against a fine piece of a starship, or in the cockpit of a fighter. I doubt you’ve _actually_ piloted one.”  
  
Lando narrowed his eyes at him. “I know what you’re doing. You’re distracting me.”

“But am I wrong?”

“You—!”  


“Lando,” his dad called suddenly, turning in his direction at last. He stopped at the sight of Han. “Ah, who is this?” Lindo cocked his head in curiosity, plopping the hat on his head.

“ _This_ is Han and he … he …” Lando faltered. His dad looked pleased. Did he really want to ruin that? Besides, he knew Han’s face now. “He needed directions,” said Lando with a sigh.

“Oh. Do you need any further help, young man?”

Han glanced between them, his hazel eyes gleaming with intelligence. Then, a smile settled on his face. “No, thank you, sir. Your son has been very helpful.”

“That’s my son!” Lindo bellowed, pinching Lando’s cheek, who moaned in complaint. If only he could tell his father how he’d read that scoundrel the riot act!

Instead, he tugged at his elbow. “Let’s go, da. There’s more to be shopped.”

“Indeed. Good day, young man.”

Han bowed. “Same to you, sir. And you, Lando.”

Lando steadfastly ignored the spike in his chest of … something. Probably just heartburn. “Bye,” he said roughly, and dragged his dad away.

He missed how Han kept staring at his back until he disappeared into the crowd. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'm going to fill this ship tag even if it's the last thing I do!


End file.
